


May Moonlight Shine Down On You

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [11]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Campfires, Christmas, M/M, Multi, Stargazing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The snow glittered beneath the moonlight and Brian looked up to examine the stars - he grinned at the amount that he saw. His attention settled back on the boys as they stood impatiently, waiting for his reaction.“Where are we?” Brian repeated.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	May Moonlight Shine Down On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyspreadyourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/gifts).

“Are you guys gonna tell me where we are?” Brian asked, slightly annoyed but all the more curious since they’ve stepped out of the car into the cold night air of the winter. John was behind him, covering Brian’s eyes with the soft mitts his hands were in. Brian wondered why they couldn’t just use a blindfold, it wasn’t like they didn’t have any - the others had used them on plenty of occasions. He could hear the crunch of the snow beneath Freddie and Roger’s boots, in front and behind him.

“Okay, stop here, babe,” John finally said gently in Brian’s ear. 

Brian stood still and waited for John to take his hands away from his eyes. When he did, it took Brian a few moments to get adjusted as he took in the log cabin before him. He looked around, they were in a decent sized clearing, surrounded by the forest. The snow glittered beneath the moonlight and Brian looked up to examine the stars - he grinned at the amount that he saw. His attention settled back on the boys as they stood impatiently, waiting for his reaction. 

“Where are we?” Brian repeated. 

“We’re at a cabin in the middle of nowhere because at this time of year you can see that uh...space dust you love. According to Fred’s research,” Roger sniffled as he spoke, eager to get out of the cold. 

“Zodiacal dust,” Brian couldn’t help but correct. 

Roger grinned, “Yeah, that.” 

“We figured we could make an evening of it,” Freddie said, shifting from foot to foot, his hands stuffed in his pockets, “And go back home in the morning,”

“We brought hot cocoa, and snacks, and your telescope, of course,” John flashed him a sweet smile, it made Brian’s knees weak every time. 

“So, what do you say, darling? Is this an acceptable Christmas gift?” Freddie winked. 

Brian couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at the absurdity of Freddie’s question - as if he was going to say no.

“It’s perfect,” He couldn’t quite believe they had planned all of this just for him. 

“Oh my god, Bri, you  _ have  _ to eat one of these,” Roger practically groaned around a mouthful of melted marshmallow and chocolate, graham cracker crumbs decorating his lips. 

“In a minute,” Brian said, one eye glued to his telescope, his back turned to the fire and the rest of the boys - who were practically in each other’s laps on the bench across from him. 

“That’s what you said twenty minutes ago, darling,” Freddie reminded him, popping another marshmallow onto the stick John had sharpened for him and searching the fire for just the right place to roast it. 

“God, Roger, you’re a proper mess,” John said when he turned to Roger, who was sitting in the middle. “How did you get chocolate on your forehead?” 

Roger shrugged and waggled his eyebrows,

“Better clean me up,” 

John tilted his head in mock contemplation before saying,

“I’m busy making a smore for Bri,” 

Roger pouted when his innuendo was rejected and John shook his head fondly, 

“Go ask your other boyfriends for attention, that’s why you’ve got three of us,” John teased with a kiss to Roger’s pink cheek. 

When John finished putting the treat together, he got up and went over to Brian, a free hand ruffling through his curls. 

“Have something to eat, love,”

Brian leaned into John’s touch before looking up at him with a crooked grin, 

“You have to see this,” 

He moved over to let John sit beside him, taking the offered smore between his fingers and biting into it. It wasn’t the first time John accompanied Brian on a star gazing trip, and he was becoming familiar with using the telescope. 

“What am I looking for?” John asked. He was more than content to simply take in the stars, but his favourite part was listening to Brian fall into his explanations. 

It didn’t take long to get Brian going, and with a lot of patience he was able to guide John’s eye into seeing what he was seeing. Brian’s words were soft in John’s ear, his breath coming out in warm puffs as they sat glued together, Brian’s chin resting on John’s shoulder. 

“It’s beautiful, Bri,” John pulled back from the telescope to press his lips against Brian’s. “But it’s too bloody cold to not be facing the fire,” 

Brian chuckled, “It’s worth it,” 

“Nerd,” 

With another quick kiss, John got up and crossed Roger on his way back to Freddie. 

When Roger got to Brian, he wasted no time climbing into his lap and pressing his cold nose against Brian’s neck. Brian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Roger, pulling his close, 

“How are you so cold? You’ve been sitting by the fire all night,” 

“Freddie’s been stealing all my body heat,” Roger grumbled. “Wish we could do this in the summer when I can feel my nose,” 

“Stargazing isn’t a seasonal sport, baby,” 

Roger pulled back to look at Brian with an amused grin on his face, 

“It’s not a sport, like at all, but okay, if you say so.” 

Brian ignored him, “Do you want to take a look?”

“Sure,” Roger slid off his lap and settled in front of the telescope. 

He leaned in a little too close and his glasses knocked against the lense. It took a bit of adjusting but when Roger finally settled Brian launched into guiding Roger’s eye,

“If you don’t move it, you should be able to see what I’m describing. In the top right area there’s a, well it looks almost like a reddish star,” 

Roger tried, he really did but he knew he wouldn’t be able to see what Brian saw. As much as he denied it, his eyes just weren’t strong enough.

“Do you see it?” Brian pressed, his arm wrapped around Roger’s shoulder. 

“You know I can’t see for shit, right?”

Roger felt Brian still beside him as he took in his words. He sat up and Brian was looking down at him, his brows furrowed together. 

“You mean...you can’t see them?” Brian frowned. 

“I can see them just,” Roger tried to figure out how to explain it. “I can’t see all of them, I’m sure -.”

“No one can see all of them,” 

Roger smiled sweetly at him, “That’s not what I mean, love. I don’t see them very clearly either. You describe them as diamonds, but they’re just little blurs for me. Still beautiful, but not quite the way you see them.” 

“You’ve never said anything,” 

Roger shrugged. “I like spending the time with you. I like hearing you talk about space and stars and dust. Besides, the only star I need to see in my life is you.” 

Brian rolled his eyes but Roger watched as the blush crept up his cheeks and he couldn’t resist planting a kiss on one of them. Before he could pull away, Brian turned his head and pressed their lips together. 

“What kind of research did you do to find this place?” Brian asked, curious, once Freddie had finished looking at the stars. 

Freddie smirked, 

“I infiltrated the astronomy department,”

Brian laughed, “Of course you did. You could’ve just asked me, you know.” 

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise. And that’s half the fun,” Freddie wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder, gazing at the younger man’s profile. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, my darling?” 

Brian turned to him, a toothy grin plastered on his face, 

“It’s wonderful, Freddie, really. Thank you,” 

Brian kissed the tip of his nose and Freddie giggled - until he felt Brian shiver in his arms. 

“Maybe we should call it a night, dove,” 

Brian sighed, he knew Freddie was right. He really was chilled down to the bone and his eyes were feeling heavy. It would’ve been nice to get in another hour or two, but Brian couldn’t complain. Not when he had his boyfriends here to share the experience with. 

“Yeah, alright,” 

“Come on, Bri, strip,” John said, giving Brian’s bum a light pat as he walked by. 

Brian ran a hand through his curls,

“I’m not really in the mood for --”

Roger, who already had the blankets pulled up to his chin, cut him off,

“That’s not what we’re asking, love.”

“Oh,” Brian shifted, “Then, why?” 

“Because you’re freezing and skin to skin contact works best to warm someone up,” John explained, while doing a bad job of hiding his amusement at Brian’s confusion. 

As Brian settled between Roger and John, Freddie came out of the bathroom and quickly shed his clothes before hopping in behind Roger. Brian couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes - the boys had piled half a dozen blankets onto the bed, which mixed with their body heat, provided a nice cocoon of heat. John had an arm wrapped tightly around Brian’s waist, pulling him close to his chest. Brian practically melted back into him, their bodies slotting together perfectly as if they had each been created to do just this. In front of him, Roger had a hand resting right over Brian’s heart and their legs were tangled together. There was never anything but love that emanated from Roger’s touch - it was a warm, sort of unguarded admiration that left Brian feeling at home in his arms. Freddie’s hand had managed to reach over Roger and find a home on Brian’s hip, his fingers splayed to hold as much of Brian as he could. Brian let his arm settle over Freddie’s, there was a constant undercurrent of need for contact that pulled Brian along when he and Freddie were together. It wasn’t long before Brian was falling into a dreamless sleep - certain it was because his reality was better than anything he could dream up. 


End file.
